BrokeNCYDE
Brokencyde is an American crunkcore musical group from Albuquerque, New Mexico, founded in 2006. History Beginning (2006–2007) Brokencyde was founded by vocalists Se7en and Mikl. According to interviews, the name of the band originated from a self-described idea of their music being fundamentally "broken inside" due to personal relationship problems.Brokencyde After the band began actively promoting themselves online, members Phat J and Antz joined Brokencyde to complete its current lineup. ''BC13'' EP (2008–2009) Brokencyde toured with bands such as Breathe Carolina,Brokencyde Wrap Up Sold Out Tour And Enter Studio To Record Debut Full Length The Morning Of,Tour details, Karate High School, and Drop Dead, Gorgeous. In July 2008, Brokencyde appeared on MTV's Total Request Live, where they performed the single "FreaXXX" on the segment "Under the Radar." They signed with Suburban Noize Records later that summer, and released the BC13 EP on November 11, 2008 during a promotion with the retail chain Hot Topic.Innovators of Crunkcore Brokencyde Release Debut EP Exclusively Through Hot Topic November 11th, 2008 In 2008, the group performed dates on the Millionaires-headlined "Get F$cked Up" tour, along with Hyper Crush, And Then There Were None, and The Arrival. In the fall of 2008, they performed on the "I'm So Fierce" tour with headliner, Jeffree Star. Brokencyde appeared twice on "Fearless Music TV," performing their songs "Sex Toyz" and "FreaXXX" in December 2008.Brokencyde performs "Freaxxx" live on Fearless Music in NYC. ''I'm Not a Fan, But the Kids Like It!'' (2009) The group's first full-length release, I'm Not a Fan, But the Kids Like It, debuted at #86 on the Billboard 200 in July, 2009.Chart, Billboard.com Brokencyde was featured on the US Warped Tour 2009Warped Tour 2009 Line-up, but left the tour in August to play featured appearances in Europe.Brokencyde Kicked Off Warped Tour? Nay! In 2009, Brokencyde played dates on "The Original Gangstour" tour with Eyes Set to Kill, And Then There Were None, and Drop Dead, Gorgeous. They played dates on the "Saints and Sinners Tour 2009" with Senses Fail, Hollywood Undead, and Haste The Day.Saints and Sinners details ''Will Never Die'' (2010) Early 2010 the band released two songs for free download on their Myspace. The songs were "I'm Da Shizzit" and a cover of the song "Sexy Bitch" by David Guetta. In the summer brokeNCYDE co-headlined the 2 DRUNK 2 FUCK tour with Jeffree Star. Soon after the tour ended they announced that they were in the studio. In the beginning of fall their new album was announced to be complete with the title of "Will Never Die". The album will be released on Break Silence Recordings with a tenative release date of November 9th. "I'm Da Shizzit" has been rumored to be on the album. On October 5th the songs "Teach Me How to Scream" and "Da House Party" will be released. brokeNCYDE has also confirmed one song on the album will be featuring Deuce, formerly of Hollywood Undead. In winter 2010, brokenCYDE will co-headline the KA$H 4 KU$H tour with the Millionaires. On October 30, the video for "Teach Me How to Scream" was released via MySpace. Reception Brokencyde has been panned by critics. ''Metal Edge'' magazine has called Brokencyde "fucking horrendous".Metal Edge Magazine "Thrash Magazine" has called them "a mockery to the world of music". Cracked.com contributor Michael Swaim said the band sounded like "a Slipknot-Cher duet".Cracked article Thrash Magazine British commentator Warren Ellis calls Brokencyde's "FreaXXX" music video "a near-perfect snapshot of everything that’s shit about this point in the culture".WarrenEllis.com The New Musical Express stated in a review of I'm Not a Fan, But the Kids Like It!, that "even if I caught Prince Harry and Gary Glitter adorned in Nazi regalia defecating through my grandmother’s letterbox I would still consider making them listen to this album too severe a punishment."Album Review: Brokencyde - 'I'm Not A Fan, But The Kids Like It!' Alex Gaskarth of All time Low told mtv.com: "There used to be that whole mentality of ... it had to be 100 percent genuine, or no one would take it seriously. But that whole line has been blurred now ... You have all these kids coming up on Disney pop who then discover bands like BrokeNCYDE, and they're like, 'Oh my God, they said fuck!,' and they fall in love instantly, because it's their version of '80s punk."All Time Low's Nothing Personal Takes Aim At Paramore, Fall Out Boy August Brown of the Los Angeles Times writes: "This 'Albucrazy'-based band has done for MySpace emo what some think Soulja Boy did for hip-hop: turn their career into a kind of macro-performance art that exists so far beyond the tropes of irony and sincerity that to ask 'are they kidding?' is like trying to peel an onion to get to a perceived central core that, in the end, does not exist and renders all attempts to reassemble the pieces futile."LA Times review Brown further stated, in a review of the Los Angeles stop of the Vans Warped Tour: "The prerecorded backing tracks and juvenile misogyny of bands such as the New Mexico screamo-crunk act BrokenCYDE are affronts to traditionalist punk values."Live: Warped Tour On several occasions, falsehoods about the band gained media traction. In June 2010, Brokencyde was falsely reported to have died in a car accident in Colorado.Brokencyde's Phat J: Death Hoax Was Funnier Than Arrest Hoax In July 2010, it was falsely reported that the band was arrested on drug, statutory rape and child pornography charges. The story originated from www.tmznews.tk, a source posing as the celebrity news website TMZ.com and created by a Canadian student. In response to these reports, Brokencyde's Phat J said: "Honestly, we are sort of appalled by it, but we are used to it. People just want to try and throw dirt on our name and they have to make things up to make us seem like bad people so people won't like us. I would never do that to someone, so I can't relate to someone who would do it to us." Band members *Steven "Se7en" Gallegos – lead vocals *Jason "Phat J" Julian – synthesizers, guitars, bass guitar, programing, vocals *Michael "Mikl" Shea – lead vocals *Anthony "Antz" Trujillo – programming, fog machine, lights, backing vocals Discography Albums Other releases Music videos *"FreaXXX" *"Booty Call" *"40 Oz." *"Teach Me How to Scream" *"Da House Party" References External links *Official website Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia